


if it takes two i‘m betting on you

by RHODONlTE



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Movie Nights, what if we watched a horror movie and one of us got scared and we kissed about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHODONlTE/pseuds/RHODONlTE
Summary: It's just that nothing about the way minkyuns fingers grip his shoulders and linger there for way longer than necessary feels platonic.
Relationships: Park Minkyun | MK & Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt, Park Minkyun | MK/Shim Jaeyoung | Wyatt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	if it takes two i‘m betting on you

**Author's Note:**

> [title from ryn weaver - runaway]
> 
> prompt i was given abt them watching a horror movie and realizing their hearts arent beating bc of the movie but bc theyre gay and in love yeehaw

„cmon, i can see you trembling from over here, you know you want this cuddle session“, minkyun says and opens his arms wide in direction of a grumpy looking jaeyoung whos currently nestled on the single sofa, leaving minkyun with way too much space on the big couch.

They got together for their usual friday-bro-hangout-movie-nights to watch one of the shitty horror movies minkyun loved so much.

Only this friday, yuto and changyoon had to cram for their upcoming uni coursework and seungjun and hyojin hurried off during their usual dinner after sputtering out a barely convincing „seungjuns sink is broken and i gotta help him fix it absolutely right this second“.

So only this friday, the two of them were alone, just chilling as totally platonic bros.

Minkyun thought it would be absolutely hilarious to hide behind the kitchen door and scare the fucking life out of jaeyoung, which led to him pouting and deliberatly not sitting next to minkyun anymore.

He tried to tough it out on the chair, a pillow clutched tightly to his chest and yelping at every little jumpscare of this shitty overdramatic movie that looked like it was made by stoned high school boys (no wonder minkyun loved it that much).

„if you´re not joining me here im gonna squeeze my ass into that chair with you“, minkyun tries again, and already motions to get up, but the other suddenly moves faster than a cat to jump to the empty spot on the sofa.

„you know damn well this chair could never hold your lanky ass because youd fall over anyways and im not risking another noise complaint.“ jaeyoung says and hoists his knees up to his chin, wanting to look anywhere but the screen, where jumpscare after jumpscare frightens his heart right out of his chest in between the space on the sofa, and if jaeyoung had scooted a bit closer, he might‘ve known that minkyun would catch it everytime.

„now come on you ol‘ scaredy cat“, minkyun teases and lifts up his fuzzy blanket to turn him and jaeyoung into a warm fluffy burrito.

„get your sticky fingers off of me, seriously you smell like you hotboxed this fucking blanket“, jaeyoung tries to protest but is already trapped, wrapped up neatly next to his friend, and really, he doesnt mind the weed smell when he can cuddle with minkyun.

„see, you're not shaking anymore! I told you its better to watch horror movies together“, minkyun exclaims after a while, and yes, jaeyoung stopped shaking and jumping completely, now instead frozen as if a real life medusa stepped out of the tv, because hes nearly busting a blood vessel trying to slow down his stupid heart that started to perform an olympic drumming ceremony the moment he realized just  _ how close  _ he and minkyun really sat on this couch.

Some part of his brain realizes that maybe he wasnt so scared of the movie, that his heart isnt banging in his chest because of the shitty jumpscares, but that hes scared of spending time alone with minkyun and that his heart was racing from maybe, possibly, being in love with his stupid best friend.

Through the thin fabric of minkyuns shirt, jaeyoung notices that the others hearts pace also considerably sped up in the past moment and he wants nothing more than to look up right now, to meet his eyes and touch him, but he can't, literally feels like he's frozen in place, so he just lets his heart continue brandmarking his ribs from within.

„dude seriously, are you okay? Your heartbeat is really fast“, minkyun speaks up and turns to jaeyoung, somehow shifting even closer and jaeyoung begs every vessel in his body that  _ please you will not pop a boner from platonic body contact with your friend _ .

It's just that nothing about the way minkyuns fingers grip his shoulders and linger there for way longer than necessary feels platonic. Not the way minkyun stares at his lips before looking up through his eyelashes and definitely not the way his tongue darts out to lick his chapped lips.

„im, just“, jaeyoung breathes out and feels like every coherent sentence left his brain all at once. He brings up a hand to press against minkyuns heart in an attempt to distract, „your heart is seriously not any better right now“. Minkyun swallows and looks at jaeyoungs hand, then up at him again, almost panicked. „the movie is really that intense huh“ he retorts, and jaeyoung almost laughs, maybe would have if minkyuns hand wasnt still burning makeshift third degree burns into his arms.

„yeah, the movie...“ jaeyoung trails off and intently stares at a drop of sweat that rolls down minkyuns temple, and he wants to worship it, wants to tell minkyun everything he loves about him because,  _ fuck,  _ he loves minkyun.

„yeah...“ minkyuns face is so close now, fuck when did he get so close, and jaeyoung feels the room turn into a vacuum, sucking every last brain cell out of him, squishing him into a useless ball of giberish and mush, to be disregarded and tossed away. Jaeyoung cant stand the space between them, where both their breaths collide with each other, dancing and tumbling around like a hurricane, turning minkyun and jaeyoung into debris at the foot of their own chaotic mess.

Everything feels messy about the way jaeyoung closes the space between them, gripping at the hem of minkyuns shirt like a lifeline, pulling minkyuns lips between his teeth and gasping like he just came up from underwater. Minkyun returns the kiss just as sloppy, years of pent up romantic frustration aligning itself into an event horizon and finally combusting into a black hole. 

Minkyuns hand pulls at jaeyoungs hair and he lets out a strangled moan, sounding as much close to dying as the woman currently being killed on the screen they both forgot existed. Jaeyoung scrambles to throw the blanket off and climbs on minkyuns lap, straddling his waist and panting in his mouth like his fucking life depends on it. Both of them are awkwardly hard and wince at the friction between them and when Minkyun bucks his hips up his eyes squeeze shut like hes in pain, but the way he just pulls jaeyoung impossibly closer bares evidence to his pleasure. 

„fuck i..“ minkyun huffs out and opens his eyes to stare at jaeyoung who once again feels the air being punched out of him, „jaeyoung i. I love you“. If minkyun wasnt holding onto him like a vice jaeyoung feels like he wouldve slithered on the floor and floated away right this instant, instead he almost starts to cry as he cups minkyuns chin in his hands, smiling the brightest smile physically possible.

„i love you too fuck, i love you too“, he whisperes, and kisses minkyun again, like theyre both standing at the edge of the world watching stars explode and rain down on them and this is the last moment they can share before theyre both returned to dust settling on the void.

He grinds down on minkyuns waist, trying to unbuckle his jeans at the same time to get more friction, when the door swings open and theyre stuck in a record scratch moment, staring at changyoon and yuto, and it would be hard to say which pair looks more like deers in a headlight. Changyoon drops the bag of groceries and slaps a hand over yutos eyes before yelling.

„i dont know whats more gross to look at, the dude murdering an entire city on tv or my two best friends fucking in the living room“. Jaeyoung almost leaps off of minkyuns lap back into the sofa, „we were NOT fucking, jesus christ changyoon“ minkyun says, trying to smoothly cover his crotch area with the fuzzy blanket.

„jesus christ indeed, minkyun, there are KIDS present“, he motions to yuto and drags him out of the hallway. „i will never be able to have a wank on there ever again, you Monsters“, he mumbles shaking his head. 

„oh im sorry for ruining your bio hazard sofa mr carpal tunnel!“, minkyun yells back at him, upset that of  _ course  _ their stupid friends would be home the second things got steamy.

Jaeyoung just stares at the floor in shock, half a laugh on his lips. „im never gonna be able to look either of them in the eye again“, he says and minkyun just chuckles. „well now that we´ve been caught anyways, why not make good use of that embarrassment“, he winks and pulls wyatt closer again, this time throwing the blanket over them. 


End file.
